


John

by Esbe



Series: Sketches [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esbe/pseuds/Esbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another one of my sketches as I see the characters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	John

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my sketches as I see the characters.

John Watson is angry.

John has always been angry.

The one emotion he can remember from all time is anger.

The one feeling he can associate with every one in his life is anger.

He supposes he was happy at one time but he can’t remember that far. What he remembers starkly is Mum dying when he was just a kid.

He had been so angry with his Mum for giving up.

He was angry when his dad fell into depression and was only physically there.

He was angry that Harry spiralled deeper into alcoholism.

He was angry when he was shot.

He was angry that he lived but his career as a surgeon and soldier was dead.

Then he met Sherlock. Sherlock became an exception. John was never angry when Sherlock played the violin in the dead of the night. Not even when he tortured the Strad.

He was never angry with the body parts in the fridge.

The worst experiments failed to anger him.

He was upset when he had to patch up his friend after any of his numerous escapades, when he had had to protect Sherlock from others or from himself. But not angry. Never angry. Yes. He had been NOT angry for eighteen months.

But then he was angry with Mycroft.

Then he was angry with Lestrade.

And then he was numb. He was not angry. He was not sad. He was not… anything. He was numb.

And then Sherlock came back. His friend is no longer an exception.

Now John is angry with Sherlock.


End file.
